Earth Saver Try-It
Earth Saver is a Brownie Try-It from the Girl Scouts of Central Indiana Council. Our earth is slowly disappearing from us, and it is our job to become aware of what is happening to the environment. We must learn to seek out the problems that are destroying our planet and find solutions to help restore its beauty. = Activities = ### Make the Community Aware - When you watch the local news, read articles in the local paper, or are on outings in the community, take notice of businesses and companies that are creating pollution or environmental problems in your community. When you find a problem, try to come up with a solution that would better the environment. As a troop write a letter to that company or business to explain the problem and the solution(s) you have come up with. Remember this is your community, too and sometimes it only takes a suggestion to make things happen. ::: 2. For the Birds! - Birds are wonderful creatures that help to reduce die insect problem that many of have. To attract our feathered friends, make a bird feeder for the birds. Dip a piece of bread in a beaten egg and then sprinkle birdseed onto the bread. Put a small hole near the top of the bread and put a string through it so it can be hung. Let the bread sit out overnight in the air to dry. Place the bread in a tree or bush, then watch the birds enjoy their treat. ::: 3. Bag It - Our communities are getting better about having recycling programs to recycle paper and plastic bags—still it uses valuable energy. Why not make a cloth bag to use instead of paper or plastic bags. You'll need some canvas material (two pieces that measure 12" x 22"), some thread and a needle (or with your parent's help you could use a sewing machine). Cut the two pieces to look like Figure A. Sew up the side seams, the bottom and the top of each handle using the dotted lines as your guide. Turn inside out and you have a nifty bag with handles to use for groceries, books, any-thing, and at the same time you've saved a tree! ::: 4. Save Electricity - Creating electricity takes many of our earth's resources. There are many ways that we can save our electricity and energy in our homes. By turning off lights, dusting light bulbs occasionally, using compact fluorescent light bulbs instead of regular ones, or just using nature's lamp, the sun, are just a few ways we can help. See how much of the day you can go without turning on a light. (Use nature's lamp, the sun, instead). Make a chart for a week showing how long you went with natural light at home, and try it at school. Compare your chart with your troop and see how much electricity you saved. ::: 5. Reuse It! - Making something useful from a container that would have been thrown away after its original use is another way that we can help save our environment. Take an empty photo canister, and with a hole-punch, punch a hole in the middle or the lid of the photo canister. Take a piece of yarn or string and stick the two ends of a string in the lid of the canister and tie a knot on the inside, so it will fit as a necklace. Place the two parts back together and you can use your new necklace to hold change for a field trip or as a small hiking first aid kit. ::: 6. Pollution Detective - Sometimes we think that just because we cannot see pollution, then it doesn't exist. Try this simple experiment to see just how much pollution there is, just in our own backyard. Take 2-3x5 inch index cards and spread a thin layer of petroleum jelly across one side of each card. Fasten a piece of string to each card and hang the first card outside in a tree or on a fence (some area that will receive a good air flow) and that will not be disturbed for a week. Tape the second card to a window or flat surface near your house or school, this should also not be disturbed for the week. After the week is up, check the two cards and see how much visible pollution has collected on them. Was there more pollution on the first card than the second? Why do you think so? Record your findings and compare notes with the others in your troop. Discuss what could be done to eliminate the visual pollution that was found. = See also = List of Council's Own Brownie Try-Its = External Links = Girl Scouts of Central Indiana Brownie Try-Its Earth Saver Try-It